


【德哈】Kiss me

by YXS05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠钢琴师x小提琴手⚠NC-17，纯车⚠看点盘点：ABO深夜阳台，半公开场合乖，别出声夜盲症+恐高被括张到极致的哭泣





	【德哈】Kiss me

Draco把Harry从车上打横抱起来，半句话都懒得留就直奔自己的别墅而去。Harry紧紧的拽着Draco后颈的领口，后穴控制不住的热流已经打湿了他的西装长裤。

“快点儿…”看着Draco从后口袋里仓促的掏着门钥匙，Harry难耐的催促着，他的眼睛已经半挂在鼻翼上了，唇故意蹭在对方的耳尖，热气盘旋在Draco的脑海里。

Harry的信息素是紫罗兰的花香，清秀不甜腻但十分诱人。正如他本人一样，娇嫩的花瓣一片片舒展开之后，露出里面最香甜的肉体。

Draco的信息素和他截然不同，他的味道带着一些阴郁的气息，但很醇厚。是Champagne Piper-Heidsieck放在冰面上的香气。

Draco终于把门打开了，他迅速走进去反手摔上门，西裤在他手里被迅速剥落，已经挺拔的性器对准流水不止的穴口一干到底。Harry尖叫一声，被压在墙上的背骤然绷直，欲望像找到了发泄口一样蓬勃发展。

“这样很舒服？是不是？”Draco遵从自己和对方的欲望，死命地往最深处顶了好几下，又狠又准的攻击每一次都恰好压迫在深处的软肉上，让Harry倍感疯狂的点着头，“舒服…接着来…”

“看看你贪心的样子…”Draco的唇压上去，把Harry的舌头勾出来之后要命地舔弄。这家伙的发情期总是来的突如其来，刚刚正在演奏会的中场休息，这家伙突然的信息素迸发让两个人都措手不及。

Draco果断找司机带了他回家，完全抛下演奏会却毫无愧疚的带着自己的Omega消失了。“Draco…用力…”Harry的牙齿咬在对方还穿着西装的肩膀上，眼睛已经掉到地毯上，迷离的双眼泛着欲求不满的血丝。

“知道了。”Draco粗暴的把两个人身上的衣服全部丢下去，抱着对方的臀部大肆操干，每一次的全进全出和重力的加持让Harry被完完整整地填满了，除了放声浪叫他失去了一切表达能力。

顶入的阴茎在每一次的抽出都会被柔软的媚肉竭力挽留，圆润饱满的顶端摩擦着最敏感的深处，壮实的柱体撑开所有的皱纹。欲望的潮水把Harry清晰的头脑完全卷走，他哭叫着在恋人的攻击下射出来，然后才被一阵吹过的清风送回一些理智。

他发现自己被带到了阳台上。

“别在这儿…啊！Draco！”Harry的视力本来就不好，夜景在他的眼里模模糊糊，他根本分辨不出来是否有人关注着他们的动向，但半公众场合刺激着他的神经，他不由自主绞紧了体内的东西。

“乖，小点声儿。”Draco却根本没有改换场地的意思，他再一次把分身抽出来顶进去，Harry被刺激的全身颤抖。然后Drace拍了拍他翘挺的臀部，把他放在了天台的栏杆上。

“不！不行！我要下去！”Harry的恐高Draco是知道的，所以后者故意松开了扶着他腰部的手，Harry立刻恐慌的搂紧对方的脖子。“抱紧我，就掉不下去。”Draco的目的就在于刺激对方，紧致的肉穴包裹着自己的分身让他爽快的低吼一声，再一次加速深入。

Harry的身体被顶弄地上下颠簸，肉棒的深度前所未有地满足着他，让他顾及不上自己的处境了，“快点儿…再…用力…”他抛弃了一切颜面，低声恳求着更深入的交流，Drace卯足力气以最高的频率冲击。

Harry的声音在骤然拔高之后戛然而止，后仰的头部和失焦的眼睛流露着他的欲望，紧紧包裹着巨物的肉壁却并没有被放过。Draco没有因为他的高潮而停止，而是就着被紧紧围绕吸匀自己的肉壁更狠地顶弄几下，才酣畅淋漓地射进最深处。

高潮之上的高潮根本难以用语言来描述，Harry完全依靠Drace搂着他腰的手维持平衡，发白的眼前让他几乎要失去自己的呼吸，如同置身在仙境一样。

“舒服了吧？”Draco喘了口气，吻住了失神的爱人，他把晕乎乎的爱人抱起来，自己坐到阳台的沙发上，就着骑乘的姿势又摇晃起对方的腰杆。

“唔…嗯！”肉棒在体内变换着角度的顶弄刺激的Harry打了个哆嗦，分开跪在Draco两侧的白嫩大腿剧烈颤抖着，他用足了力气才撑住自己的身体没有依倒。

“舒服…嗯…Draco…”Harry汗湿的前额黑发沾在他的伤疤上，全身淋漓的汗液在月光下泛着好看的浅浅光泽，微张的唇隐约可见里面小巧的红舌，他主动扭动身体去迎合对方。

Draco对这样的情景喜闻乐见。“对，抬高自己坐下去，哦，棒极了我的宝贝…”Draco辅助着Harry的腰和臀，带动他的身体上下运动，每一次都像要把肉囊也全部挤进去一样的深度让Harry再一次弓背射了出来。

“放松，让我进去。”Draco刚刚是在认真的试探Harry的生殖腔入口，而如今他顶到了一个小小的开口，只是这个小小的撞击就让Harry射了出来。

这个地方和别处感觉不一样，Harry被握住的手指收紧，这种感觉…就像Draco想整个人挤进来一样，让他有些慌张地收紧自己。

“放松，让我射进去，那是你的生殖腔入口。”Drace的下颚划过不知道是谁的汗珠，他骤然把Harry抬起来压在沙发上，调整着对方跪趴的姿势从后面狠狠顶进去，对准了刚刚的那个角度。

“不行！真的…真的不要了！那里！不行…不要顶那儿！”Harry被濒死一样的快感刺激的哭叫出来，后入的深度甚至超过了刚刚站立的姿势，肉体结合处的撞击声清脆环绕在他耳边。

“让我进去。”Draco咬住Harry后颈的标记处，让后者又迸发出一声哭喊，“让我射到你的最里面，让你怀上我的孩子。”孩子…Harry只能听见最后两个字，他僵硬的身体像是被触发了开关一样，有什么东西松动开。

Draco毫不犹豫地顶到最深处，把内层的穴口撞开之后狠命抽插几下，埋在最深处全部射了出来。

Harry只知道自己眼前一片黑色，所有的光线和声音随着颜色一同黯淡下去，这次连带着的还有他的意识。

“小妖精…”Draco吻着昏迷爱人的侧脸，低低地叹了一口气，“睡吧。”


End file.
